Cutting Out Exciting Stuff! - Boxazines
Welcomes and News ' ' Hello everyone! CrazySponge here. So, anyway, welcome to the first every issue of Boxazines! There’s good stuff in here...i think….i hope. So let’s see if there’s any news today! Uh...uh...ummm….yep, there’s nothin. that stinks. Oh wait, nevermind, we have news. first off, ' ' SPONGEBOB BREAKS THE FOURTH WALL...premieres next month on the 25th! It’s about SpongeBob hacking into the page, and will have a big story. It will look very cool, too. ' ' HOOPLA’S FANTASTIC BEACH...will have an episode coming out this December! (with some not so jolly waiters) ' ' SPONGEBOOBBLALABOBBADANABLODA PANTS...is planning to have a crossover with Cult of Squid in Season 3! (old news i know) ' ' SPONGEBOB STAR WARS 2...has a cast! (May be updated) SpongeBob - Sponge Skywalker Patrick - Han Star Mr. Krabs - Krabs Dameron Pearl - Pearl Leia Flats - ChewFlatta Sandy - Rey Cheeks Mrs. Puff - Admiral Puff Fred - Frinn Mindy - Mindy Tico Squidward - C-SquidPO Gary - R2-Gary Rocky - Rocky-8 Hoopla - Porglas Karen - Captain Karen Plankton - Kylo Plankton Man Ray - Snoke Ray ' ' BOOMMATES…will be an unscripted show. ' ' That’s all the news we have. Now, on the next pages, we’ll have different news about Cut-Out and F O R T N I T E T W O. ' ' Topic of the Day ' ' Today’s main topic is...Cut-Out! First, we’ll give you some information on the new Minti: You can download an app that will be compatible with Cut-Out but will also be its own thing. Play games, ar, vr, check stats, and be able to scan qr codes from the tv (from Cut-Out). Of course, you can still watch all Minti cartoons on it if you bought the previous Minti, by entering your parent’s credit card number! To see all the real juicy details, wait for the New Minti page to be created sometime this week! (As I’m too lazy to write all of it down here) ' ' Anyway, you’ve probably noticed that you can also buy music on Cut-Out. Now you may ask, “What kind of music?”. Well… Get ready for a new studio created by me. A new studio that writes songs for this streaming service only. A studio called… Box Tunes. ' ' Get ready for their first two new songs: All You Need Is Loaf (All You Need Is Love parody) Hail The Almighty Hoopla ' ' We’re trying to get Cut-Out (and the songs) released in This Month! Stay Tuned! ' ' Other Information ' ' So, let’s talk about CBG’s newest game...Fortnite 2. ' ' Features: The Game has several new thingys. Here they are! ' ' New Locations: Tittie Towers Dusty Dicks Unpleasant Utopia Retarded Road Lumpy Lights Dirty Drought Hefty Heights Massive Mazes Tomato Tundra Corrupted Castle Onnoying Os ' ' New Skins: Hoopla Tittie Towers Stripped Skin Help i need more skins guy ' ' New Emotes: Hoopla Directly Screw You Take The 7 o Disco Coma Stripped ' ' V-Bucks are now O-Bucks. ' ' That’s pretty much it for now, until… ' ' SpongeBob OC of the Month ' ' Hey guys, FireMatch here with the first SpongeBob OC of the Month. I’m just gonna cut to the chase and show who won this month. Fluffward! Yes, Fluffward won. He wins for 3 reasons: # He’s fluffy # He’s better than the original Squidward # He even has his own petting zoo And that’s it for the OC of the Month. See you next time! ' ' Stav And Mlath (Comic) ' ' Stav: (walking) I’m bored. ' ' Mlath: Why? ' ' Stav: because this magazine has taken so long to come out, i haven’t done anything ' ' (silence) ' ' Stav: um, where’s the laugh track? ' ' Mlath: Stav, I don’t get the joke. ' ' (LAUGHLAUGHLAUGHLAUGHALCLAPCALPCLAPCLAPCREDITS) ' ' Fluffward’s Petting Zoo ' ' Ayo, Matchy here again. I’m here to tell you all about Fluffward’s petting zoo. It’s pretty cool tbh. There are many animals to pet here, including bunnies, rabbits, baby rabbits, goats, sea urchins, and scallops. Just a heads-up, maybe not pet the sea urchins without protection first. It hurts like hell. Also, there’s snacks you can get here. FOR FREE! Of course, you need to pay for your ticket before entering the place in the first place, so yeah. The tickets are $20 for adults, and $10 for children. Sounds like a deal to me. I’d rate this place 9.5/10, if it weren’t for the seanut brittle being fake, I’d give it a 10. That’s it for today’s place. Next time, I’ll rate the Krusty Krab. See you next time! ' ' Zero Plot Whatsoever: BTS ' ' A question I receive a lot at Box Productions is, where did you get the inspiration for Zero Plot Whatsoever? Well I just wanted a way to make episodes about whatever I wanted whenever I wanted that wasn’t the main series. And thus, Zero Plot Whatsoever was born. The show currently has seventeen seasons (at the time this is being wrote), and almost 500 episodes! So let’s go behind the scenes with the main cast. We interviewed Tom Kenny, Ed Sheeran, and Katie Cassidy as they play SpongeBob, Ed Sheeran, and Amaya. First we interviewed Ed Sheeran. “So Ed, what did you think after completing the movie?” “Well I liked how my character was portrayed in it. I also thought it was super funny!” “Noice.” ' ' Unfortunately this interview was cut short because Ed Sheeran had to get to a concert. Next we interviewed Katie Cassidy, who has played Amaya since season two. “Katie, do you prefer playing Laurel on Arrow or Amaya on ZPW?” “I’m gonna have to say Amaya because it gives me a better chance to express myself.” “How do you feel about all the children you have on the show?” “I for one think it’s random.” “What was your reaction when you found out that Crazy was your arch nemesis?” “I laughed and thought, yeah that makes sense.” ' ' Finally, we interviewed Tom Kenny who has played SpongeBob literally since the beginning of time. “Tom, how many Voice parts do you provide for SBFW shows?” “I do literally all of them. Well not all, but quite a lot.” “For ZPW, who’s your favorite BTS director?” “I’d have to say FoxyGrandpa8 since he always has a lot of ideas.” “Who do you work the best with?” “Rodger Bumpass as always.” “Thanks for your time Mr. Kenny.” ' ' So besides interviewing, you may be wondering what else happens to make ZPW come to life. We have an animation team that works tirelessly to combine 3-D generated CGI and classic 2-D to make ZPW. Our head animator, Kris Martes has this to say about animating: “It may be hell animating it, but it sure looks good when finished.” Aside from animation there’s the live-action parts, and for that we have a completely different team. They film the live-action parts and incorporate them into the episode. We have an SFX team, sound team, music team, and so many others that help make ZPW so awesome! Each episode takes around eight months to produce. The process goes as follows: idea, visualization, storyboarding, voice recording, live-action filming, animation, special effects, a revise, and then it’s done. Let’s go through each step individually. ' ' Idea: For an idea, we put a bunch of fictitious character names in a hat. Then we make a basic plot, and visualization begins. Visualization: Usually a few sketches and jokes for the episode are made during this short part of the process. Storyboarding: We have sixteen storyboarders, all led by FireMatch. They draw what the animation will look like when the episode is animated. Voice Recording: So many voice actors are on this show, but we always aim to get five people’s lines done in each work day. Live-Action Filming: Most of the live-action filming makes use of a green-screen, but some locations like the bar in the movie just have effects added to make it seem like it’s underwater. Shaq and Ed work in this department. Animation: Now for the glue that holds the episode together. We have a 47 person animation team, each one with a seperate job. The animation for each episode normally takes 20-29 days. Special Effects: After the live-action filming and animation are done, special effects are added in as a finishing touch. Revise: We always have Purple133 watch the episode and revise the episode before it’s released to ensure it’s a high quality. ' ' Before this BTS ends, it’s worth saying that the finished product for an episode is pretty good. We work very hard here at ZPW, and will continue to until the show is cancelled or ends. * Purple133 ' ' SpongeBob's NEW Fanon Wiki: The Amazing Comic Series! ' ' (Camera zooms on to SpongeBob on his computer) ' ' SpongeBob: Hmm, now what should I write today? (He looks at the front page) ' ' SpongeBob: Wait… the wiki has a Twitter account? What’s a Twitter? (clicks link) ' ' SBFW9: See the first episode of SPONGEBOB’S NEW FANON WIKI ON THE 22ND! ' ' SpongeBob: Hm, I’ve never heard of that show before. I’ll make an account on this website so I could tweet too! What could possibly go wrong? ' ' (Later) ' ' SpongeBob: Done! ' ' (Camera looks at computer) ' ' FryCookDaBest: Hello blue bird website! I like the twitter of @SBFW9 ' ' SBFW9: WHO THE HECK MENTIONED? ' ' FryCookDaBest: It was just me, SpongeBob! ' ' SBFW9: Dude, you gotta get off twitter. There’s too much adult things for you on it! Like Politics, Crazy news, Drama, Hashtags, Politics- ' ' FryCookDaBest: Nah! Twitter isn’t that bad- ' ' (1 second later) ' ' SpongeBob: dear god help me. (shuts off computer) ' ' (end) ' ' Polar Sits Down With...CrazySponge! ' ' PolarTem: Hoi, guys, gals, gender-neutrals, attack helicopters and Travis. These are the words of the genius PolarTem here, and this is my section of this magazine called “Polar Sits Down With…”. I know, I know, it’s a good name, you don’t have to praise me. Today I am sitting down with… CrazySponge! ' ' CrazySponge: yea ' ' PolarTem: It’s a Boxazines exclusive, so let’s get into this! How you doing, CrazySponge? ' ' CrazySponge: I'm doing good, aside from the fact that I'm freaking out. ' ' PolarTem: I always thought of you as a freak. ' ' CrazySponge: Nice. ' ' PolarTem: I guess you're just shocked to be here, huh? ' ' CrazySponge: nah ' ' PolarTem: o ' ' CrazySponge: indeed ' ' PolarTem: Anyway, CrazySponge isn't exactly the most straight-forward of names. Could you possibly give us an idea of where it came from? ' ' CrazySponge: OK - first off, on like any online account I make, my name is always CrazyAidan, as Aidan is my real name. So my account here was gonna be called that, but it was taken. So I just did CrazySponge because I’m Crazy and I like SpongeBob, of course. ' ' PolarTem: I didn’t want your whole life story but OK. ' ' CrazySponge: o ' ' PolarTem: So, you like SpongeBob, do you? ' ' CrazySponge: yea, it good ' ' PolarTem: So, what made you join this wiki? ' ' CrazySponge: Well, I was on vacation at Washington D.C. and I’m just on a device searching for things, and I get this like ad for something called FANDOM, and I click it, and it brings me to this page called The SpongeBob Series Finale or something idk. So I started looking around the wiki and I’m like “This is cool,” so I joined. ' ' PolarTem: Did you see me? ' ' CrazySponge: Uhh… no. ' ' PolarTem: oof ' ' CrazySponge: I think I saw like the Picon maybe, idk tbh. ' ' PolarTem: Anyway, you like Hoopla, don’t you Aidan? ' ' CrazySponge: Yes… ' ' PolarTem: In fact, some might say you LOVE Hoopla… ' ' CrazySponge: Well, not really… ' ' PolarTem: Oh, so the rumours about your fetish are false then? ' ' CrazySponge: Yeah, the whole reason I chose Hoopla as my pic was because I needed a pic. ' ' PolarTem: o ' ' CrazySponge: And I found Hoopla, and I said “Eh, let’s just do this one.” ' ' PolarTem: So you're saying this whole deal about Hoopla and the "craze” it created was because of you needing a profile pic? ' ' CrazySponge: yep ' ' PolarTem: Hoopla's Fantastic Beach is shook. ' ' CrazySponge: o no ' ' PolarTem: What do you mean? ' ' CrazySponge: I just remembered! I once said I’d do a Hoopla game for that show and I haven’t done it yet! ...this is totally not foreshadowing something… ' ' PolarTem: Well, you created this magazine so I guess you can do what you like. And while we're on the topic of this, why exactly did you create this magazine? ' ' CrazySponge: Because I think blogs are boring. ' ' PolarTem: Welp, you've heard it from the man himself. But back on to spin-offs, if you had to pick any spin-off that was your favourite, which one would it be? ' ' CrazySponge: Uhh… mine? ' ' PolarTem: Maybe one beginning with “SBFW”? ' ' CrazySponge: I mean… ' ' PolarTem: And ending with “Go!”? ' ' CrazySponge: Ah yes, I know! SBFW Let's Go Pickachu and Eevee! (sic) How could I forget? ' ' PolarTem: A very wise choice. ' ' CrazySponge: o ' ' PolarTem: So, from favourite spin-offs to favourite users, which user do you feel closest to on the wiki? ' ' CrazySponge: Hmm… ' ' PolarTem: Perhaps someone whose username begins with “P”? ' ' CrazySponge: Ah, yes! Purple133. ' ' PolarTem: WHAT- ' ' CrazySponge: What? He works for me. ' ' PolarTem: And if you’ve forgotten, you work for me… ...kind of. ' ' CrazySponge: Well, I don’t… kinda. ' ' PolarTem: SpongeBob’s NEW Fanon Wiki says “hi”... ' ' CrazySponge: Doesn’t count! I work for that show, not your company. ' ' PolarTem: Touche, touche. By the way, you can catch SpongeBob’s NEW Fanon Wiki premiering November 22nd simulcast on Monorail TV, Temmie Central and Box Productions. And you can catch episode two, written by this crazy guy next to me, on November 29th! ' ' CrazySponge: Wait, will this come out before then? ' ' PolarTem: I don’t know! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ' ' CrazySponge: AAAAHHHH ' ' PolarTem: Anyway, that's it for us this issue. Join us next time where I'll be interviewing Tom Cruise and Bernie Sanders! ' ' CrazySponge: Tune in next time where I kick Polar's ass! ' ' PolarTem: Um, anything you'd like to say before the end? ' ' CrazySponge: Yes, with my BIG announcement, yes, Polar, I will kick PI’s ass with my big announcement next issue. I already did it with Cut-Out in the previous sections, and I shall do it again. ' ' PolarTem: Um… ' ' CrazySponge: Just you wait… ' ' PolarTem: CUT TO ADS! CUT TO ADS! ' ' CrazySponge: ...this is a magazine. ' ' PolarTem: But still… ' ' CrazySponge: I don’t pay for ads. ' ' PolarTem: Wait, so I can’t advertise my stuff on the next page? ' ' CrazySponge: Nope. ' ' PolarTem: I guess I’ll see you guys in the next issue then... ' ' The Happy Spin-Off Nerd ' ' Hi! I’m “The Nerd”. Welcome to this BRAND NEW Review Series, right here on Boxazines! And today, I’m gonna begin this new review series with one of my all-time favourite spin-offs: Zero Plot Whatsoever! ' ' “What is this show?” ' ' Zero Plot Whatsoever is a Spin-Off on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki (SBFW). It was created by Purple 133 and is one of the most well-known spin-offs on the wiki. The show is about the Trials & Tribulations of SpongeBob, Patrick and their many friends. Sounds just like the Actual SpongeBob SquarePants series on Nickelodeon, right? But, there is one thing that sets Zero Plot Whatsoever apart from the Real SpongeBob Series: There is no plot! That’s right, NO PLOT! Also, time and logic doesn’t exist in this show. This means that anyone can write a episode. Welp, now it’s time to talk about why I love the show. ' ' “Why is this show good?” ' ' This show isn’t good… It’s amazing! You see, the episodes are great, the characters are great, the very idea is great! I really love the show, I’ve wrote episodes for it, I’ve introduced characters to the show (Such as the Fifth Doctor). I’ve even been executive producer of the show at one point! It’s just a really good show! ' ' “Conclusion” ' ' In conclusion, Zero Plot Whatsoever is great. If you wanna watch something that has no logic whatsoever, this show is for you! This is “The Nerd”, signing off. ' ' Hoopla Fan Club Updates ' ' Update One: We got a twitter account only for a couple of minutes, and we only said o. But, we used the @SBFW9 account to say this: https://twitter.com/SBFW9/status/1061386141327388672 ' ' Crazy’s Wisdom ' ' what if one day, u woke up in someone else’s body ' ' what to do: ' ' Step one: scream ' ' Step 2: try to figure out who u are and what gender are u ' ' Step thre- HEY DONT GET PERVERTED! ' ' Step 4: uhhhh, call the police? Idk ' ' Step five: u either find a way to get back to your original body, or else u die. ' ' Goodbyes and Coming Soons ' ' Goodbye Everyone! I hope you enjoyed this first issue! Tune in next time to where I reveal the secrets of BP STY! (and kick PI’s ass) It might take a long time to finish it, as we are still working on the STY project. ' '